Crisis of the Infinite Earths
Supergirl *Jason Todd/Robin (Earth-9) - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-9 *Hank Hall/Hawk- Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-9. *Dick Grayson/Robin- Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-66. *Alexander Knox - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-89. *Ray Terrill/The Ray - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-X. *Leo Snart/Citizen Cold - Disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of Earth-X. *''Alura Zor-El'' - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of Argo City. *''Oliver Queen/Green Arrow'' - Dies from his injures after fighting the Shadow Demons. Resurrected by Sara Lance, John Constantine, Mia Smoak and Barry Allen in the Batwoman episode Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Two using a Lazarus Pit. Batwoman *'Bruce Wayne/Batman (Earth-99)' - Accidentally electrocuted during a fight with Kate Kane. *Multiple Supermen - Killed by Lex Luthor using the Book of Destiny. The Flash *Helena Kyle/Huntress (Earth-203) - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of her Earth. *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Earth-203) - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of her Earth. *Barry Allen/The Flash (Earth-90) - Disintegrated while reversing the Anti-Matter cannon. *''Mar Novu/The Monitor'' - Life force drained by the Anti-Monitor while possessing Lyla Michaels. *''Ralph Dibny/ Elongated Man - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *''Caitlin Snow/ Frost - ''Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *''Cisco Ramon/ Vibe - ''Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *''Iris West Allen - ''Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *90s Flash - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *''Nash Wells/Pariah - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-38) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *''Mia Smoak'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *''John Constantine'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *''John Diggle'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Lois Lane (Earth-38) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *''Ray Palmer/The Atom'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *''Mick Rory/Heat Wave'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-96) - Disintegrated by anti-matter after Lex Luthor uses the Book of Destiny to make himself the new Paragon of Truth. *Lucifer Morningstar (Earth-666) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *Clark Kent (Earth-167) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *Lois Lane (Earth-167) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *Jonah Hex (Earth-18) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *Lois Lane (Earth-75) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *Nia Nal/Dreamer - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *Lena Luthor - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *''Alex Danvers'' - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *Kelly Olsen - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *Luke Fox (Earth-99) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *''John Diggle/ Spartan - Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *''Felicity Smoak/ Overwatch - ''Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *''Thea Queen/ Speedy - ''Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *''Jesse Wells (Earth 2) - ''Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *''Dr Harrison Wells (Earth 2) ''- Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *''Leonard Snart/ Captain Cold (Earth 1)- Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter *''Lisa Snart/ Golden Glider (Earth 1)- ''Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *''Kendra Saunders/ Hawkgirl (Earth 1) ''- Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *''Carter Hall/ Hawkman (Earth 1) - ''Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *''Sherloquee Wells (Earth 221)- ''Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *Everybody in the multiverse except for: Barry Allen/The Flash, Sara Lance/White Canary, Kate Kane/Batwoman, Lex Luthor, J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter, Kara Zor-el/Supergirl, Ryan Choi, and Mobious/ Anti-Monitor.(Oliver Queen might be alive as Spectre but it's not confirmed.)